A Father's Legacy
by randomideaguy
Summary: The end of Krypton might not be end that Jor-El predicted it might be...


Krypton

Moments before it's destruction...

Jor-El breathed in deeply and uneasily as he stood over the console, frantically pressing buttons and plotting coordinates. The air was becoming thinner by the moment, and behind him his wife Lara looked serenely out the window at the incoming comet that would inevitably destroy their entire way of living. He was attempting to plot the course for their son, Kal-El, to escape their coming doom. He looked up quickly at a few machines to his left, where his brother Zor-El was performing similar calculations.

"Are you sure this will work?" His brother's voice crackled over the comm.

"Not by any amount of certainty." Jor-El mumbled in return, even as they passed coordinates back and forth. He realized their time was running short – the comet would likely cut off their air before it actually hit them. Luckily he put in a smart machine, based off of that bastard Braniac's own advanced systems, that would quickly turn Kal towards the most habitable world trillions of miles away. He sighed, realizing that he would have to leave a bit to chance.

The screen cut off ominously, giving way to blackness and cutting Zor off in midsentence. Unluckily for him, he did not have as advanced a system as Jor-El's. It was a shame for his niece Kara. But now he had to focus on his own son. He turned to the tiny rocket, where he beautiful babe lay.

When he had first received the transmission warning him of this comet, he had only just gotten engaged. It had certainly rocked his world, changing both his relationship with Lara and his own priorities in general. Gone were the happy days. As he turned, his gaunt face beholding his beautiful wife, he smiled. He would only wish for more time, to enjoy with them.

Realizing the time had come, they approached the rocket to say their goodbyes to their newborn baby boy. Jor-El smiled at his lineage, proud of the fact that the Line of El would become the last Kryptonian lineage in the universe. It was certainly a turning of the tables, that gave him some small satisfaction against those on the councils. He wrapped his arm around his wife, pulling her close to him. She laid her warm head on his shoulder, and he smiled in contentment.

He pressed the button, the glass of the machine closing over Kal-El and pressurizing in order to keep this sweet child alive. There was a short hum as the rocket rose off of the ground, hovering for a moment before it began rising steadily towards that great expanse of space that was not yet completely obscured by the great red giant that was the Comet Wormwood. He had warned the council time and again about it, not even entirely sure of it's initial existence himself. But this comet had destroyed many worlds, absorbing their essences and moving on to the next world.

He sighed as the rocket activated it's thrusters, turning into a small line of light as it shot across space towards the great unknown. Even he was unsure of it's ultimate destination. But he did trust his building abilities, and knew that the rocket would keep him alive until the AI found him a planet to settle on. He held Lara close as a small sob escaped from her.

"Lara." He raised her head with his hand, gently pushing the strands of hair away from her face. She looked at him, and once again he pulled her close, the light becoming blinding around them as the comet came close, so close that they could no longer breathe, even if they had wanted to. Everything was washed in the glow, and nothing could be seen but this great white. As Jor-El waited for the crash, the explosions, the noises, and the final graceful fade to blackness, he felt Lara slip away from him. He realized that the comet must have already hit, and his passing on was already under way.

A slow rumbling occupied his ears, and the ground left his feet. He closed his eyes, smiling and thinking of what the other side must hide. Ultimately, his last thought was of his son... the Last Son of Krypton, moving out into the universe where he would carry on Jor-El's legacy without him.

But, after a few moments of peace, his feet touched down once more on cold, hard ground. He opened his eyes quickly, quickly becoming alert. He blinked multiple times, various grays and reds and blacks assaulting his senses. A flimsy object flew towards his face, and his hand rose quickly, seizing it at a speed that surprised even him. He looked around at his surroundings, shaped like a hallway with no ceiling. He looked above at a clear blue sky, then down at the hard gray ground, wet with a recent rainfall.

He held the flimsy object up, seeing some sort of writing on it. He squinted, attempting to decipher it.

"Sieg..." He struggled over the words, "Oder..." Another pause, as he stared at the object, "Bolschewismus." He looked for a few moments at the object, which had a crude drawing of a woman holding her child on the left side of it. He mumbled a few things to himself, completely and utterly confused and lost. He looked up, seeing what was clearly a street out past the hallway. What kind of world had he just been dropped into?S


End file.
